


Can't See But I Can Walk

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [5]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: “Look, Wayne, thanks for offering, but that's not possible. I’ll see you later.” and off he went, clicking noises following in his wake.Wayne looked down at his phone, the name glaring up at him.ST Studios“You’ll see buddy. I’ll get you the best guy there is.”





	

 

Brad sighed as his friend talked. And Talked. And, oh! He had a sip of water… aaaand talked some more.

 

“-And they’re underpaying you majorly brad, it’s not fair! You should really try to get a better agent, this one's just using you to get cash, what are you paying him, like, half your wages?” Wayne sighed, noticing his long time friend had zoned out again. He gently leaned over and touched brad, careful not to startle him.

 

“Brad?” the aforementioned man broke out of his thoughts, and turned to Wayne. 

 

“Look, Wayne, it not like I can get a better one, what with.. You know. And I’m lucky with this one, at least I have a job, the first agent I went to said I had no chance of doing anything, not professionally. With my… stuff,” He pointed to his face.  Wayne looked down at his hands, and gently grasped Brad’s own. 

 

“Look, man, I know you think nobody else will take you, but that was just one guy! One stupid, bigoted guy. The one you have now is a sleazeball!” Brad shook his head, his lips twisted.

 

“I can’t afford a better one Wayne, I dont have the funds, all my backup money went to my medical bills after.. After the accident.”

 

Wayne thought for a minute, his mind working, and cogs turning. 

 

“What if.. I could get you one for free? All you would have to do is maybe pay 5% of whatever you make, and you can keep the rest.”

 

Brad gave wayne a raised eyebrow.

 

“I would say you’re nut, and throw you in the funny farm.” Brad replied, chuckling. He wiped his hands on his pants, and stood up, putting on his sunglasses.

 

“Look, Wayne, thanks for offering, but that's not possible. I’ll see you later.” and off he went, clicking noises following in his wake.

 

Wayne looked down at his phone, the name glaring up at him.

 

**ST Studios**

 

“You’ll see buddy. I’ll get you the best guy there is.”

 

Wayne pressed the call button, and waited for someone to pick up.

 

“Hey, Greg,Is your translator working? Good, look, can I speak to Ryan please? Yeah, I got another one. Yes, I’m talking about Brad. No, He doesn’t know I called. Yes, he’s good. But There’s one, well, it’s not a Problem… He’s Blind.”

* * *

  
  


“Common Brad!” Wayne jumped up and down, dragging his friend through the building, ignoring the expensive paintings and chrome furniture, he went right up to the front desk, where a blond woman with the name tag that read  _ Kathy Greenwood _ manned. 

 

“We have an appointment with Mr. Stiles Under the name of Sherwood?” The blond nodded.

 

“He said to send you right up, office 166 on your left.”

 

Wayne nodded and grabbed Brad’s hand, the sight impaired man grumbling the whole way along.

 

“I told you, he won’t want to work with a disabled blind guy, Wayne.” Wayne frowned, and looked at Brad, a stern look on his face that Brad couldn’t see.

 

“Look, Ryan’s my friend, I’ve actually known him almost as long as I’ve known you. He’s the nicest guy you’ll ever meet, and he will love to work with you. I’ve told him all about you.”

 

Brad refuse to have his hopes dashed, and resolutely ignored the small bit of hope that blossomed at Wayne’s words. Brad made sure to memorise the layout as they walked towards this ‘Ryan’s’ office, so that when he was disappointed and Told no, he could storm off and find his own way outside.

 

Wayne knocked on the door, hearing the ‘Come in’ in Ryan’s usual, deep voice.

 

“Hey, Wayne, How are you?” Wayne laughed, and went to hug Ryan, bending down to do it. 

 

“I’m great! This is Brad, I told you over the phone about him.  Ryan looked up at brad, and smiled. The man was handsome, with a strong jaw, dark hair and Brown eyes that had a slight film over them, and had on the most atrocious bowling shirt Ryan had ever seen, and fitted black jeans. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Brad. I’m Ryan.” Ryan was taken aback by the Scowl Brad  gave in his general direction, even if he was off by a few inches.

“Look, Man, I know you know I’m Blind, so why don’t we cut the chit chat and get to the disappointment round, winner is me, prize is no dice, not gonna hire me. Ok? I skipped my round of singing at  _ Boris's _ for this, and have probably lost my job, and my agent. I’d like to get home so I can pack my essentials and find a nice box to live in.”

 

Ryan raised both his eyebrows high on his forehead, and turned to Wayne.

 

“You didn't tell him?” Wayne grinned. 

 

“I thought it would be better coming from you, ya’ know, since It’s such a  _ Tall _ order, and all.” Ryan laughed sarcastically, but his eyes twinkled.

 

“Haha, Brady, very funny.” Brad cleared his throat, looking supremely irritated. 

 

“Hello? Confused blind guy here? No clue what you’re talking about?” Ryan laughed, and rubbed his hands together, then got closer to Brad.

 

“Lift your Hand out, I’m right in front of you, try to touch my head.” Ryan made sure his head was within reaching distance of Brad.

 

Brad did so with a confused look on his face.  When Brad’s Hand brushed Ryan’s hair, he scrunched up his face in confusion.

 

“So you’re short? What’s that gotta do with anything?”

 

Wayne laughed, and shot Ryan a smirk. 

 

“Ryan isn’t short Brad, he’s actually 6’6.” Brad snorted,

 

“Then why the hell isn’t he standin’ up then?” Ryan sighed, and reached up to pull Brad’s hand off his head.

 

“Because I can’t, Brad. I won’t ever be able to again.”

 

Brad let out a small “oh” realizing what Ryan was saying.

 

Ryan took  deep breath before telling the same story he told to most of the stubborn people who got dragged in by Wayne. Except this time, he felt like telling Brad more than he usually would. He felt… Connected to Brad, somehow. Like he felt he knew him or something. It was a weird feeling, and Ryan did his best to shake it off as he told his story.

 

“It was three years into my career as a model, I was sought after because I was tall and thin, and had a nice ass, when I was walking across the street when some woman who was paying more attention to her reflection then the road bowled me over. I blacked out, and when i woke up…”

 

* * *

 

_ “I’m sorry Mr. Stiles, your contract with us is over, your paralyzation voids your contract with us.” _

* * *

  
  


“...My career was over. Or so I thought. I ended up getting a few jobs working for advertising companies showing awareness of paraplegics, and after a while, I realized that just because I had a disability, it didn’t mean my career was over.” Ryan Smiled at Brad, and grasped his hand gently. 

 

Brad was slowly starting to understand what Ryan wa talking about, but kept listening to the man's voice, which, if Brad was honest, was making him want to have a cold shower. It’s amazing how much more sounds affect you when you can’t see.   

 

“Kathy at the front desk? She is dyslexic, but a great actor. She has trouble reading the lines to memorize them, but when she does, she’s amazing. Greg who works on weekends at the front desk is deaf, but can read the words as they are said on his program with an app I designed. He’s a suit model. Chip, another one of my clients,  has a Glass eye and a prosthetic leg, and He’s a singer in a number of musicals, even works with an Improv troupe with Jeff, who Is another client, who has scars from an animal attack all down his cheeks. There’s Drew, who didn’t have the looks, or the courage, due to anxiety, to do much, he works as a host to open Jeff and Chips shows. Colin, My best friend and Co-owner, He’s mute, but he works as a teacher for the deaf and part time improvisor with Jeff and Chip. ” Ryan Squeezed Brad’s hand. 

 

“Do you see what I’m talking about?” Brad nodded, smiling.

 

“Then let's find you a job eh? Oh and Brad?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re taking me out for coffee after this.”

 

“Ok.”

“See  that wasn't so bad was it?”  Wayne  asked Brad as they walked down the street.

 

“I guess you were right,” Brad told Wayne, smiling at  nothing in particular. Brad wondered why Ryan asked him on what was clearly a date.

 

Wayne laughed, smirking at his friend, pulling him slightly to the left as a rude lady almost shoved him in her way to get past them.

 

“And I think he’s smitten with you, too.” Brad rolled his eyes.

 

“I doubt it, Wayne.”

 

“Just wait, man, in two years, they’ll be wedding bells.”

 

“Sure. Whatever..”

* * *

  
  


“Dad, What happened to the Sleazy guy?”

 

Brad smirked at his son, an almost exact copy of Ryan, except for the nose and lips, those were the surrogate mother's lips. Jennifers lips. Brad smiled at the thought of Greg’s wife. The only person that he could imagine marrying the snarkiness that was his friend was the equally snarky Jennifer.

 

Ruffling his son’s blond curls, Brad looked into the wide green eyes of Everette-Lee Andrew Stiles.

 

Brad may not be able to see his son, but multiple descriptions of him gave Brad a good idea.

 

“Mr. Patterson Lost his other clients when they found out about me, and your Father Got me a Job teaching Singing Improv to his Students at his theater.”

 

“Are you Gonna Tell Allison All this when she’s big like me?” Brad smiled at the eight month old sleeping in his arms,  A carbon copy of him with Ryans curls and green eyes.

 

“Yeah. I will. Now it's time for you to go to bed, bud.”

 

“Night dad.”

 

“Goodnight buddy.”

 

After tucking both his children in, and making Sure little Allison-Lee Bradie Stiles was fed and changed, he crawled into bed with his husband of 8 years.

“Told him the story of how we met.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Glad we did, you were adorable.”

 

“So were you.”

 

“Shut it, you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, no go to bed.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tomorrow.”

 

“Shit.”

  
**The End.**


End file.
